halofandomcom-20200222-history
Emile-A239
|hair= |eyes= |age= 29 |cyber= |affiliation= *UNSC Army *Special Warfare Group Three |rank= Warrant Officer |specialty= Assault |battles= Fall of Reach |class= Alpha Company }} Emile-A239 was a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. He fought as part of Noble Team with the call sign Noble Four during the Fall of Reach in 2552.Halo: Reach ViDoc: A Spartan Will Rise[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24523 Bungie.net - Emile's performance report] Summary Emile was born in Luxor on Eridanus II in 2523, where he most likely lived until 2530 when the planet was glassed by the Covenant. Orphaned, he was soon conscripted as a part of Alpha Company, but was pulled out of the unit by Kurt-051 and Franklin Mendez before Operation: PROMETHEUS in 2537.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24040 Bungie.net: Communique from Kurt to Mendez] Later, he became a member of Noble Team and fought during the Fall of Reach. Death Emile and Noble Six had made their way to a Reach drydock at Aszod, where the Pillar of Autumn was docked. Whilst clearing a landing site for a Pelican, Emile took control of a Mass Driver emplacement to assist with the defense. During the engagement, a Phantom pulled up above the emplacement and dropped off a group of Zealots. Emile dismounted from the emplacement and killed the first Elite with his shotgun; however, a second Elite managed impale him with an Energy Sword from behind. In his final moments, Emile pulled out his kukri and stabbed the Elite through the throat, dropping the both of them. Emile's panting can be heard for a short time through Noble Six's comlinks. When the Lieutenant ascends the stairs to the mass driver, two dead Elites and a lifeless Emile are found slumped against the railing. Personality and traits Respected by his peers, Emile is described as being detail oriented and unbreakable, being an effective member of the unit while in the field and maintaining strict discipline off the field. He is, however, noted to have the most trouble interacting with non-Spartans than anyone else in Noble Team. Emile is noted for being particularly bold and aggressive. Colonel Urban Holland noted that Emile-A239's excessive use of force makes it hard to field him against insurrectionists due to the resulting reaction in civilian media, to the degree they would replace him with SPARTAN-344 if another counterinsurgency operation would come up. He also possesses an "impressive" collection of Covenant contraband. While in direct violation of Subsection Seven of the Cole Protocol, his superiors ignore this, due to them being part of the Army. Equipment Emile typically carries an M45 Tactical Shotgun and an M319 Individual Grenade Launcher. His signature weapon is the large kukri knife sheathed on his right shoulder pauldron. Emile wears a MJOLNIR EVA helmet with a skull carved into the faceplate (designated EVA C). The rest of his armor consists of the Assault/Sapper chest piece, the Assault/Breacher wrist utility, Security right shoulder piece, Operator left shoulder piece, Tactical/Soft Case utility, and FJ/PARA knee guards. His armor's primary and secondary colors are steel and red, respectively. Trivia *Emile was voiced by Jamie Hector.Halo: Reach, Credits *Emile shares his home world with John-117. *Emile was one of the oldest known SPARTAN-III candidates at the time of conscription, being age eight. Carter-A259, the oldest, was eleven. *Emile's voice can be used in Halo: Reach's Firefight mode.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDBy-Dn1_J0&feature=channel YouTube: Halo: Reach "Rocketfight" gameplay video][http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAHyOWATbVM&feature=channel YouTube: Halo: Reach "Dropshield" gameplay video] *The name Emile means "eager", which reflects upon his bold nature. *Emile is the only member of Noble Team, aside from SPARTAN-B312, whose face is not seen throughout the game. He is also the only one who does not remove their helmet at some point. Though Bungie had previously shown concept art of every member of Noble Team, including scrapped ones as Thom-293 and Rosenda-344, except SPARTAN-B312, without their helmets, depicting Emile as black. *Emile's helmet is available as an Avatar Award and is obtained by earning a Bulltrue Medal in either multiplayer or Firefight matchmaking. *At times in-game, Emile's helmet is a standard EVA helmet, missing its traditional skull, though other times it can be seen. In cutscenes though, the skull is unaffected. *Upon previewing Emile's voice from the armory, he says, "Yeah, I carved that myself. I'm very proud of it." Emile is referencing to the iconic skull on his visor. *Interestingly, shooting or meleeing Emile's body after his death causes his shields to disperse as if they were still active. This quirk also applies with the two Zealots he killed. Gallery File:Emile 239 concept full.png|Concept art of Emile-A239 holding his grenade launcher. File:ReachConcept EmileHelmet.jpg|Concept art of Emile's helmet. File:Emile-A239.png|Emile with his shotgun. File:Emile.png|Emile crouching. File:Grenadier (Noble Team).jpg|Emile-A239 and his kukri. File:Emile's Profile.jpg|Emile's profile in Halo: Reach's Firefight. File:Halo Reach - A Spartan Will Rise-2.jpg|Emile fires at two Banshees and a Phantom from a Pelican. File:Emile_kukri.png|Emile drawing his kukri in combat. Emile_standing.png|Emile, after killing a Skirmisher. reach_947096_Medium.jpg|Emile's Demise File:Emilie-Avatar.png|An Emile Xbox live avatar. List of appearances *''Halo: Reach'' Sources Category:Humans (Characters) Category:Spartan-IIIs Category:Halo: Reach Characters